everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Jon Septem
Jon Septem is the successor of the youngest Raven brother from the Seven Ravens, and is destined to wait around a lot and fly a ton. He sides with the Rebels. Jon dislikes his destiny and thinks it's totally boring. However, to him the one thing that makes it bearable is being able to raven-shift and is reluctant to give it up at the end of his story. Character Personality The first thing you notice about Jon is his personality. He is rather extroverted, thriving in conversations and social interaction. Despite living with only his brothers for most of his life, he is a good talker and holds attention well. One of his downfalls is his tendency to keep his problems locked up inside and as a rule, rarely shares his issues with others. He also can get rather competitive, as shown with his rivalry with his roommate Jeremy, going to extreme lengths to best people and can easily get impolite in such situations. Appearance Jon is of an average height, if not a little short, and has a well toned body from his commitment to dance. He grows his black hair long and it regularly gets in his face. Fairy tale – Fairy Tale Name Here How the Story Goes A peasant has seven sons and no daughter. Finally a daughter is born, but is sickly. The father sends his sons to fetch water for herto be baptized. In their haste, they drop the jug in the well. When they do not return, their father thinks that they have gone off to play and curses them and so they turn into ravens. When the sister is grown, she sets out in search of her brothers. She attempts to get help first from the sun, which is too hot, then the moon, which craves human flesh, and then the morning star. The star helps her by giving her a chicken bone and tells her she will need it to save her brothers. She finds them on the Glass Mountain. She has lost the bone, and chops off a finger to use as a key. She goes into the mountain, where a dwarf tells her that her brothers will return. She takes some of their food and drink and leaves in the last cup a ring from home. When her brothers return, she hides. They turn back into human form and ask who has been at their food. The youngest brother finds the ring, and hopes it is their sister, in which case they are saved. She emerges, and they return home. How does Jon come into it? Jon takes a slight break from his oh-so-''exciting'' life on the Glass Mountain to attend EAH, like his brothers before him. Most of his role in the story is waiting around, something he is excelling at so far. Relationships Family Only one of Jon's six older brothers, Ben, still attends Ever After High. Despite commonly arguing over things, they have a pretty good relationship and are close. Their younger sister Corva also goes to Ever After High and is always teasing Jon or convincing him to join in on her newest scheme. Friends Avian is one of Jon's best friends. They met back in first year when Jon stopped Avian's pigeon Tesla from escaping and informed him that his bird was actually a girl. Avian hasn't been really talking to Jon lately, on the grounds that he's acting too sad. Pet Jon doesn't keep a pet, on the grounds that as a bird-shifter, it would be kinda creepy. Romance For one week at the beginning of the school year, Jon was in a relationship with a fellow dancer, but she broke it off due to her commitment issues believing they were better as friends. He really liked her and was sad for a while after, leading people to start the emo jokes. He's moved on with his life now. Outfits Jon favours dark colours, such as black and grey, and dresses rather casual, preferring tshirts and vests. Basic tba Legacy Day tba (think feathers) Trivia *Jon is a dancer; ballet, contemporary and a bit of hip-hop; and despises the stereotype that all male dancers are gay *Jon is actually his middle name. His real first name is Mellori and he thinks it's girly and lame. *Flying is his favourite thing in the world, only followed by dancing Quotes Notes *He's allergic to strawberries Gallery add photos! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Septem